


It Broke Him

by alexme7_7



Series: It Broke Him [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Klaine AU in which Kurt is completely happy and Blaine is completely happy and everything is dandy, until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Broke Him

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on fanfiction a month or so ago, and now I'm posting this and the rest in the series here.

Kurt sat cross-legged in the Lima Bean, staring into nothing through the rain dotted window facing the parking lot. Blaine was supposed to meet him there half an hour ago, and his medium-drip had turned cool. Kurt sighed as he shifted positions, resting both elbows on the table. His boyfriend had a flawless internal clock, so Kurt had reason to be a bit nervous. He lost himself in nothing once again, mindlessly fiddling with the sugar packets on the table. Blaine was going to meet him there, like they always met on Fridays after he got out of Warbler practice. He was just about to shift again when he saw a very soggy Blaine Anderson walk through the doors; the bells attached signaling his arrival. Kurt beamed as Blaine shook his head in an attempt to dry himself off, but all he succeeded in doing was shaking his curls free of the god-awful hair gel he wore. He looked up, and seeing Kurt smile at him, smiled back and made his way over to his boyfriend. Kurt stood and wrapped his arms around the blazer-clad boy, ignoring the fact that Blaine was soaked and that he was wearing a very expensive designer vest. "Kurt, I am so sorry I'm late, Wes wants us in tip top shape for parent-teacher night next week."

"It's fine Blaine, but your coffee's cold. I'll go get you a new one, while you dry off." Blaine caught Kurt's hand as he went to turn.

"You're the best." He squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt felt his breath catch a bit and his heart flutter. "I know." Was his reply and he walked up to the counter where a perky girl was waiting.  
"Back for more?" She chirped.  
Kurt smiled, "This is for my boyfriend over there actually." He pointed behind him and the girl peeked to where he was pointing and frowned a bit. Kurt noticed, but chose to ignore it. "I'll take another medium drip." The girl nodded and quickly made up the drink, handing it to Kurt and taking the money in turn.  
She watched as Kurt walked back to the table and put the drink across from him. She frowned again. Suddenly, her manager came up behind her making her jump. He followed her gaze to the young customer with his fresh coffee and turned to her. "That's Kurt Hummel." Answering her unasked question.  
"He just bought a drink for his boyfriend. Who's his boyfriend?" She asked, confusion seeping into her words.  
Her manager looked back at her, serious. "Blaine Anderson..." He started. "Blaine Anderson was his boyfriend." He paused again. "A couple of years ago Blaine and Kurt were on the way back from Kurt's graduation when they were struck by a drunk driver." The young barista let out a small gasp. Her manager continued solemnly. "Blaine was killed on impact, but Kurt lived. Barley." Lilly took a quick look at the smiling young man whom she had just made coffee for. He looked okay to her when she took his order, but now he just looked lost, smiling at the empty chair across from him. Her manager started talking again. "Kurt went through months of physical therapy and counselling, and he was beginning to get better. Just as he seemed to be returning to normal, his father died suddenly. There was no warning. It just happened. It was something to do with his heart." Tears were welling in the girl's eyes now. "It must have been all the pain and stress, because he never fully got over that. It broke him."  
"Oh god…" Lilly whispered.  
"Now he lives with his half-brother, and on good days his brother let's him go out by himself. He comes here on those days. Sometimes he just sits, but other times he waits for Blaine and buys him coffee."  
"That's awful.”  
"I know." Her manager's eyes were distant. "He was going to be a star. It’s what everyone said. If anyone was going to get out of Lima, it was him."  
"How do you know all this?" She turned towards him and looked at him, cocking her head to the side.  
"I knew him. We went to school together." He replied, looking away.  
She nodded, saying nothing more, and passed him, going into the back to compose herself.  
Her manager turned, setting his eyes on Kurt, who was staring lovingly at the nothingness in front of him.  
T he manager sighed sadly, and then turned to take the newest customer's order.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
